trusting you is harder than i thought it would be
by Gashanan
Summary: Rachel bersikeras dia tidak bersalah dan Jesse tidak berpikir demikian./St. Berry. Set after S01E17.


**trusting you is harder than i thought it would be**

St. Berry - Jesse St. James/Rachel Berry.

 _Standard disclaimer applied._

 **warning:** kemungkinan ooc, typo mungkin. Set setelah S01x17, _a.k.a The Run, Joey, Run fiasco_.

 **a/n:** bisa dianggap sebagai sekuel _brighter than you know_ dan bisa juga nggak.

* * *

.

.

Mereka tidak bicara dan Rachel memikirkan caranya bagaimana mereka bisa bicara.

Rachel sudah mengambil langkahnya beberapa kali, dan sudah beberapa kali pula Jesse memberikannya jawaban hening. Tuturan demi tuturan diucapkannya, namun Jesse dengan gamblang memberikan sebuah sinyal jelas bahwa telinganya tertutup rapat atas segala yang keluar dari mulut Rachel. Dia ingin berusaha seolah dirinya paham dan memberikan Jesse waktu—tapi, sungguh, waktu apa yang harus _diberikannya_? Seolah Rachel Berry bisa tinggal diam dan merenung dalam penyesalan.

Dirinya bersikeras berseru dalam hati bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa nantinya lambat laun waktu akan mempertemukan mereka berdua kembali ke dalam kondisi yang aman dan nyaman. Mereka berdua baru memulai dan Rachel meyakini di antara dirinya dan Jesse ada hal yang patut diperjuangkan.

Ia percaya. _Fate is a bitch_ , dia tidak tahu apabila Jesse betul-betul belahan jiwa yang dinantinya—yang terpenting, dia bukan laki-laki tertentu yang menolak mentah-mentah perasaannya demi kencan dengan dua perempuan picisan, lalu kembali ketika sadar Rachel-lah yang _tepat_ untuk _nya_ —dan Rachel mencoba untuk ikut bermain, _until she finds out that he_ is _the one._

Rachel berupaya 'menebus' kesalahannya. Bukan hanya satu atau dua 'maaf' dikatakannya berulang kali. Bukan hanya pada satu orang Rachel berutang maaf, dan Rachel tahu bahwa dirinya telah merampas apa yang mereka berikan padanya; sebuah kepercayaan. Kandas karena _kesalahan_ yang ditujukan padanya.

Masih melekat keras dalam memorinya, sejelas kristal. Ia masih terngiang ekspresi konyol Puck yang berusaha berhenti tertawa di tengah-tengah kegiatan mereka bernyanyi; Rachel masih mengingat cengiran lebar Finn kala ia meminta bantuannya (dan Rachel yakin sekali di kepala Finn berputar-putar pikiran Rachel akan mengajukan rujuk kembali saat itu, karena alih-alih Jesse, Finn yang dimintai bantuan, namun _apa_ yang Finn tahu, omong-omong?); lalu ada Jesse—ada Jesse yang, _hell_ , tidak peduli seberapa bodohnya ide yang dicetuskan Rachel, dia mengikutinya dengan senang hati, sebagaimana ia tahu bahwa itu adalah penting bagi Rachel. Mereka sama antusiasnya, dan, oh, _God_ , apa yang terlintas di kepalanya?

Idenya spektakuler, dan _selalu_ , dan semestinya mereka paham dengan betul konsep yang disuguhkan Rachel tanpa perlu dirinya bertanya lagi, apalagi untuk meminta persetujuan.

Rachel sudah menanti dan menunggu dalam beberapa waktu ini. Terakhir kali mereka—dia dan Jesse—bertukar kata adalah seusai Rachel menunjukan salah satu 'karya'nya ke depan seluruh anggota _New Directions_ dan menunjukkan idenya yang bisa membuat orang-orang takjub. _Well_ , takjub? _Huh_ , justru mungkin hal itu memunculkan definisi baru tentang Rachel Berry, akan tetapi mereka yang terlibat tidak kelihatan senang sama sekali. Bukan pembicaraan yang bagus.

Pengheliatan Rachel linglung di antara lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang di lorong sekolah. Penuh, akan tetapi biasanya Rachel akan dengan mudah menemukan _nya_ di depan loker; menoleh ke arah Rachel, beserta memasang senyum menyebalkannya yang seolah berkata _oh, hei, kau ternyata di sana_. Kali ini, dia tidak ada di mana pun, tidak di _McKinley_ , bahkan dia mengabaikannya di luar sekolah di tempat kursus balet yang mereka berdua hadiri.

Finn sudah mulai mengoceh jika Jesse tidak pantas untuknya. Puck dan dirinya masih sering bertemu, walaupun Rachel yakin sekali rasa kesalnya belum juga pudar. Rachel sudah minta maaf berulang kali sampai rasanya dia lelah mengatakannya— _apa itu tidak cukup?_

Itu bukan masalah besar.

Rachel tahu ia tidak akan menemukan Jesse di sana sama sekali, sehingga kemudian ia berniat berputar dan berjalan menuju _Choir Room_ , dan sebelum sempat, kedua matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki dengan tinggi rata-rata keluar dari ruangan Mr. Schuester dengan tatapan senyap dan air muka yang tidak kelihatan senang. Oh, _God_ , itu orang yang sudah dicari-carinya beberapa hari terakhir ini—

"Jesse!"

Rachel memanggil, setengah memekik mengharapkan hal itu akan mendapatkan perhatiannya, dan kemudian ia berlari menghampiri Jesse yang ada di hadapannya. Persis di hadapannya.

Dia ingin memeluk. Dia ingin merengkuh Jesse, dia ingin Jesse tahu bahwa Jesse sudah cukup _untuknya_ dan dia tidak akan meminta lebih—dia ingin Jesse tahu kalau dirinya menyesal (meskipun dia tidak sepenuhnya yakin perasaan itu adalah penyesalan). Ini bukan saat yang tepat, bagaimana pun.

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkanku, Jesse! Kali ini saja!" seru Rachel.

Jesse berhenti dan memandang ke arah Rachel. Ada sejuta emosi di wajahnya, yang entah mengapa Rachel tidak ketahui mana yang benar, mana yang _nyata_. Dia sempat terdiam sejenak di tempat, tetapi akhirnya dia angkat bicara, "Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan, Rachel? Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan di sini,"

"Aku ingin meluruskan apa yang ada di antara kita! Aku ingin kau mengerti!"

"Apa yang ingin kaukatakan agar aku mengerti?" tutur Jesse, "Kau ingin bilang kalau aku bisa digantikan dengan Puckerman dan Hudson? Kalau aku tidak cukup untukmu, sehingga kaubutuh mereka untuk memenuhi roman yang kauidamkan?"

Rachel hendak membalas kalimat tersebut, akan tetapi Jesse menyela terlebih dahulu, "Kau dan aku tahu aku lebih berbakat daripada mereka, Rachel. Kenapa?"

Memang barangkali Jesse jauh lebih berbakat daripada Finn dan Puck, dan bisa Rachel bayangkan dalam pikirannya, beberapa tahun mendatang Jesse dengan bakatnya memenuhi panggung _Broadway_ yang megah. Jesse punya karier yang menjanjikan berkat bakatnya tersebut—dan pula, dia memimpikan mimpinya itu bukan hanya dengan dirinya sendiri, Jesse menjanjikannya mimpi berada di panggung _Broadway_. Mereka berdua, bersama.

Begitu indah dan menggoda.

Akan tetapi, hal itu bukanlah yang dipermasalahkannya. Bukan hal itu yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Jesse …," Rachel mengambil jeda sebentar dan menghela napas panjang. Ia mengangkat kepala untuk menatap kedua mata Jesse, "Bukankah maksudku menampilkan _Run, Joey, Run_ adalah untuk membuat reputasi buruk? Dengan membuatnya seolah aku diperebutkan _tiga_ lelaki dan membuat kalian kesal karenanya bisa memberikanku reputasi buruk, bukan? Aku bisa memberi kesan kalau aku bukan perempuan baik-baik seperti yang orang kira! Kau—kau tidak semestinya marah," ia membuka mulut dan mencoba membela perbuatannya. Dia bersikukuh membuat Jesse tahu dan sadar, akan tetapi Jesse tidak kelihatan tergerak atas perkataan yang baru saja dikeluarkannya. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan senang.

"Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakannya, tapi …" ekspresinya sedikit berubah kala itu, "Aku setuju dengan Hudson. Kau berlebihan, dan apa perlu kau melakukan ini? Bukankah kau kelihatan seperti merendahkan dirimu sendiri, Rachel? _The Rachel Berry I know would do something better, and not this_. Ada banyak cara yang bisa kaulakukan, tapi kau malah memilih melakukan hal yang berakhir dengan melukaiku seperti ini."

"Jesse! Tidakkah kau mengerti? Reputasiku—reputasi itu penting di sini, Jesse! Kaupunya hal itu di _Carmel_ , di _Vocal Adrenaline_! Kalian dipandang hebat, kalian adalah bintang dan idola … tapi, aku dan _New Directions_ tidak punya hal semacam itu, oke? Kami itu pecundang dan aku—"

"Tapi, apa kau _harus_ melakukan hal seperti, Rachel?" Jesse memotong, lagi, "Apa harus seperti ini? Kau bukan pecundang, Rachel, kau lebih bersinar dari apapun. Kau selalu tahu hal itu dan kaupunya sejuta ide mengagumkan … hanya saja, ide brilianmu tidak _selalu_ bekerja untuk orang lain, kau tahu?"

"Aku melakukan hal ini karena aku _percaya_ padamu. Aku melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh karena _kau_ yang meminta," sambung Jesse. Tangannya menepuk kedua sisi pundak Rachel, dan di wajahnya terpampang senyuman masam—bukan senyuman yang biasa ditunjukkannya, dan entah mengapa Rachel merasa setitik rasa bersalah memberi lubang di hatinya. "Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu marah tentang hal ini, _and I think I cannot have this talk with you right now_ , Rachel. Aku punya janji penting, walaupun awalnya aku tidak mau ikut … kau membuatku menerima tawarannya. Bagaimana lagi?" Jesse mengindikkan pundaknya. Emosi di wajahnya menunjukan menyesal, lalu seperdetik kemudian menghilang dengan cepat.

"Tawaran?" Rachel mengulang dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Dia terpikir hal yang kemungkinan terjadi dan sulit untuknya menyangkal sehingga hal berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut Rachel Berry adalah, "K-kau menerima tawaran kembali ke _Vocal Adrenaline_ hanya karena hal _ini_ , Jesse? Kau akan langsung pindah saja karena kau kesal padaku? Kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini, tapi kalau kau kembali, aku tidak yakin kita bisa menyelesaikannya…."

Jesse nampaknya tahu Rachel akan meledak jika dirinya tidak melakukan sesuatu, dan sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia mengucapkan, " _Woah_ , pelan-pelan, Rachel! Aku tidak akan kembali ke _Vocal Adrenaline_ , oke? Aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin kita bersama memenangkan _Regional_ dan kemudian _National_ , lalu … kita bisa mewujudkan mimpi kita di _Broadway_. Aku ingin kita saling percaya karena dengan bakatmu dan bakatku, kita bisa menaklukkan _Broadway_ bersama,"

"Oke … kedengaran hebat. Lantas, tawaran apa yang kaubicarakan?" Rachel menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

" _Well_ , mantan rekan-rekanku dari _Vocal Adrenaline_ menawarkanku untuk ikut bersama mereka … menghabiskan _spring break_. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan," Jesse menjawab.

Rachel ternganga.

"I-itu …,"

Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Dia ingin menyuarakan keputusan yang diambil Jesse adalah sesuatu yang tidak tepat; bahwa dirinya keliru memilih dengan mereka; dan, _hei_ , bagaimana bisa Jesse lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka daripada dengan _nya_?

Sesuatu dalam dirinya tercekat untuk mengeluarkan kata. Lubuk hatinya masih menolak dirinya yang salah kali ini dan kerap menyangkal. _Apa salahnya?_ Akan tetapi, tidak benar-benar ada jawaban yang mengekor.

Baik Rachel maupun Jesse tidak ada yang angkat suara.

Rachel memiliki suatu yang ingin dikatakannya, namun dirinya merasa kata-katanya tidak akan bermakna lagi ketika Jesse sudah mengambil keputusan bulat. Dia mau bilang dirinya kesal, kemudian menyuarakan ketikasetujuannya, namun _untuk apa?_

Akhirnya ia membiarkan hening merangkak menyelimuti mereka berdua dan membiarkan bisu yang menggantikannya bersuara. Mereka berdua sama keras kepalanya dan mereka berdua tahu dan sadar akan hal tersebut. Jesse butuh waktu sendiri, barangkali, Jesse butuh waktu menjauh darinya, mungkin, meskipun memberikan hal tersebut berarti membiarkan Jesse bersama dengan _Vocal Adrenaline_. Mereka kelihatan picik, dan siapa tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk merebut kembali _lead_ mereka, Jesse St. James?

Keresahan terbesarnya adalah saat di mana Jesse akan kembali _ke sana_ , ke tempatnya bersama _Vocal Adrenaline_. Keresahan terbesarnya adalah saat di mana teman-temannya benar mengenai Jesse adalah seorang mata-mata. Keresahan terbesarnya adalah saat di mana Rachel mengetahui Jesse hanya mempermainkannya.

 _Apakah hal itu benar? Apakah Jesse St. James akan melakukan hal tersebut demi kompetesi?_ Rachel berusaha tidak memikirkannya dan mengubur hal tersebut dalam-dalam—namun, dia tidak tahu apapun tentang apa yang ada di dalam kepala Jesse dan dia tidak bisa menilai mana yang _nyata_ darinya.

Lagipula, dari kacamata Jesse St. James, apapun yang ada di _New Directions_ tidak sebanding dengan _Vocal Adrenaline_. Mereka adalah anak bawang di kejuaraan _choir_ dan _Vocal Adrenaline_ punya piala tidak terhitung atas kemenangannya. Terlampau jauh. Ada satu hal yang Jesse St. James mungkin tidak lihat darinya; _New Directions_ punya semangat yang lebih membara untuk mengalahkan siapapun dan dengan keyakinan penuh tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang pantang menyerah.

Sayang, Jesse St. James tidak menganggap semangat itu eksis (ia melihat mereka seolah mereka adalah kumpulan anak kecil yang kelewat percaya diri).

"Aku sudah bilang pada Mr. Schuester," Jesse adalah yang pertama memecah keheningan yang mengisi dan mengembalikan atensi Rachel padanya. "Aku sudah mendapat izin darinya."

Rachel merespon dengan mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Bilang aku berlebihan, Rachel, tapi aku masih tidak menerimanya. Aku tetap akan pergi. Dan lagi, kenapa bagianku sedikit sekali di videomu, Rachel? Sedikit tidak adil karena Hudson dapat lebih banyak," ujar Jesse.

"Artie yang melakukan pemotongan—"

"Ah, ups, maaf. Aku bilang tidak mau membahas mengenai ini lagi, aku justru membawanya," potong Jesse. "Kurasa sampai di sini pembicaraan kita. Maaf, Rachel, tapi jujur, aku masih sangat menyayangimu."

Rachel mendapati senyum simpul terlukis di bibir pria di depannya. Sederhana, tetapi Rachel paling tidak dia merasa senyum itu tulus. Dia melihat harapan; sesuatu yang samar, pudar dan akan cepat padam bila tidak segera diambilnya.

"Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan," Rachel berucap buru-buru, "Aku masih merasa diriku benar walaupun aku menghargai pendapatmu," dan kemudian menimpalkan kalimat selajutnya selagi dia punya kesempatan.

Harapan itu ada dan dia merasakannya ketika mereka berdua bertukar senyum untuk terakhir kali—terakhir kali untuk waktu yang relatif lama.

Apa yang harus Rachel lakukan adalah percaya. Tiga silabel dalam satu kata, seharusnya tidak rumit, namun menaruh kepercayaan tidak akan mudah ketika apa yang terbesit selanjutnya adalah takut dan penyesalan setelah ia menaruh percaya pada _nya_.

Mengapa harus dibawa sulit? Rachel harus memutar ulang. Padahal, dirinya yang pertama kali menghancurkan kepercayaan itu. Bukan hanya pada satu orang—dia mematahkan tiga kepercayaan sekaligus. Konsekuensinya tidak bagus, tidak hebat, apalagi menikmatinya.

Jesse berbalik memunggungi Rachel dan segera pergi. Rachel terus memperhatikannya lama-lama bergabung dengan hilir mudik siswa-sisiwi _McKinley_ di lorong. Dia menghilang cepat, Rachel tidak lagi menangkap punggungnya perlahan menjauh. Mereka hanya berpisah sebentar.

Sebentar. Bukan waktu yang lama. Rachel akan menemuinya lagi. Mengapa rasa bersalah itu masih _ada_? Mereka berdua kelihatan baik-baik saja dan ketika Jesse kembali ke _McKinley_ , Rachel yakin mereka berdua tidak akan mengingat lagi apa itu _Run, Joey, Run_. Mereka bisa bersenang-senang.

Seperti awal pertemuan mereka.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n:** tbh saya ngga puas sama ending-nya...? ngga berasa kayak ending beneran. tapi yah saya berencana lanjutin ini. haha.

terimakasih sudah baca! x)


End file.
